Journey To Home
by My Bitchest Romance
Summary: Lead his Journey to Hell


**Disclaimer : Y'know? Tamura is the owner of Beelzebub!**

**A/N : if you don't like my stories, don't ever read it. and don't blame me with the problem of yours. leave the page and I'll appreciated it more  
**

* * *

** Journey To Home  
**

**The Beginning Of The Story  
**

The fight against the Behemoth's 34 pillars and Jabberwock caused a severe injuries all over my body. The wound was tortured me every time. Not only the wounds caused by the thrusting spear and a sword blow on my whole body, I also felt a wound that seemed to cut my body from the inside slowly.

This is the fifth day after the fight, once again I was awakened from my sleep to find blood coming out of my nose and mouth. My body felt so heavy, and cold, as if my breath will stop soon. Hilda is still asleep beside me, since she lost her memory she always slept with me. At first place I was refused, but when I looked at her happy face, that was touched my heart, and I finally said yes. And originally I want find the way to restore her memory, but she looks very happy with her life now, I have no idea about it so finally I cancelled my plans.

That morning I felt very miserable, I felt that my whole body so weak and sore. Blood flowed away from my nose and mouth. I tried to stick with this affliction, but in the end finally I can't help my tears spilled out, I cried. Finally a punk like me end up with crying too, crying because an extreme pain.

* * *

"Tatsumi? Suddenly a voice startled me, that was Hilda. She looked at me surprisingly, she was surprised at my condition. I tried to hold my tears and kept cursing myself, why did I let her find me with this condition?

"W-what happened to you? Are you crying? And this bb-blood? Now She looked again at me with a different look on her face, she seemed to be crying, I could see her face was full of sadness and anxiety.

"I'm o-okay Hilda," I said trying to hide the pain and replace it with a smile, despite the blood and tears continued to flowed.

Hilda began to cry, she cried, covering her mouth with both of her hands.

"You're hurt and bleed a lot, and you said it's okay? Exactly what is going on with you? Hilda said as her hands touched my face.

She was angry, she was emotional, she was sad, she looks so scared by what happened to me. I tried to hug her, I tried to answer her words, but my body could not move and my voice can not get out, I could not help this pain any longer, I see Hilda face began fade away, the sun slipped from the window curtains suddenly disappeared as if the sun will not appeared that day, and all was dark. Then I started my way back.**  
**

**Lost  
**

"I was in a huge and wide field, I stood down in the middle, trying to think " Where am I? And what the place is this? ". And I remember that I had to bathe Beel before he cries, waiting Hilda to make breakfast and go to school. I started walking, then running trying to find the way out of this place, but I could not find it. As I ran over a big ball and returned on the same side.

"Am I died? That's the last thought that crossed my mind. Died? But I still young, I have a family! I have friends! Does I should to leave them like that? I do not want. I have Hilda and Beel, my wife and my son.. I want to meet them, I want to be with them at least much longer, I have to ... I have to go back.

I was on the centre of the forest, am I get lost again? Where is it now? Dimly I saw my best friend was standing not too far, he was Furuichi. I tried calling him, but he did not look back, and then I called again and finally he turned around. He smiled as he waved his hand to greet me, I started running trying to reach, reach, and he vanished like smoke.

The desert is very hot, I'm thirsty, I'm tired, I'm crawl. I saw a hobbled of Oase, I tried to reach it with all of my might. I saw the Tohoushinki members: Kuneida, Toujo, Himekawa Kanzaki, Natsume, Shiroyama, they smiled at me, I grinned as they waving their hand to greet me. I reach out their hands for a moment before they vanished like the wind.

My eyes blinded with the light from this room, where's the end of this room? So many doors room here, I tried to entering it one by one, but I still couldn't find the way out. I stopped in a room, I saw my parents and Misaki, I felt happy now, I headed towards them limply, they're smiled and waved their hand to greet me. I reach out their hands and then they vanished like the dust.

My body was covered by snow, I was frozen, my whole body is hurt, as far as the eye could see is only snow and snow, and the snow storm hitting my body like crazy. So am I really dead this time? Eh? Vaguely I heard a sound of a baby, I headed toward the sound, I was surprised, a green-haired brat sitting under a tree, and he wore no clothes. Does he not fear his ass got frozen? I approached to the baby, there-there so you're lost little boy? I tried to ask, even I know the only one who was lost is me here, damn I felt so shitty. The baby was crying, It's reminded me at the first time I met with Beel, so gloomy. Then I picked him and and put him on my shoulders. Instantly he stopped crying as he disappeared from my shoulders. I smiled, though my eyes feel hot, the water dripping from my eyes.**  
**

**The Last Journey  
**

I woke up, looked in my eyes is the first so many flowers and butterflies, is now a vast meadow spread out my eyes. I'm tired, I'm sick, I was desperate. If this was my destiny to die, I feel I have enough and I want to close my eyes in peace, that's all.

"Are you lost?

Suddenly a woman's voice made me awared, right before me stood a beautiful blond woman with emerald-like green eyes, she wore a black maid oufit, and she smiled at me. I find that her face so familiar for me, who the hell is this bitch?. She was holding an umbrella while the other hand holding a green-haired baby, that baby wore no clothes, so I vaguely knew the brat during my previous trip.

"Like hell I'm, and I just want to go where I should to go or to the place where I would end up" I tell her.  
I looked at the emerald eyes, a sudden drop of water falling over her forehead, the water was coming from the woman's emerald eyes, the longer the more water is dripped down to my face. I began to miss someone, someone who had emerald-eyes.

S-so whether you're looking for someone"? I asked her without looking at her eyes out. Because her eyes made my heart beating like crazy.

"I-I'm looking for a man, who was an idiot father of this child, and he was lost somewhere," she said in a trembling voice, the water continued dripped from her emerald eyes.

"If you can't find him, will you take me home with you instead? I asked again

I've found him and I'll take him home, to the place that he should be" she said smiling even though her eyes keeps dripping water and the more heavily like a waterfall.

"Yes, and we've been waiting for you, moron! let's go home" said the figures had I met earlier in my journey with a smile and water also comes from their eyes.

I felt my eyes being hotter than before, I wanted to scream but my voice can't get out. My eyes are heat generating droplets of water as on women and the figures does. But I successfully reach their hands this time. Call me a loser, but I cried like a baby, I want to drain all my tears right now.

**I'm At Home**

I tried to open my eyes, I found the form of a familiar room, colour of the wall, the smell of trash, poster, and nothing valuable stuff. Yes this is my room. I looked around, the figures smiled at me.

Do I have at home? I asked them

Welcome and Yes, you're " they're replied

I smile to those who have guided me to go home.

"Thank you, crap" I said Again, I felt my eyes hot.

I could see the streaks of fears and sadness on their faces when I get lost in a coma for 3 days. Especially Hilda, I could see from her eye are swollen because too much cried. In a blink of eye, I held her tightly, my shirt was wet by water dripping from our eyes. I really missed her, I've never felt so happy like this before.

"Tatsumi, promise me that you'll never leave me again, if that happens I shall be with you, trash" said Hilda as she tried to wiped away her tears.

"I'll promise you, that's why I'm determined to get home somehow. And I've met you once in my journey, and she was no different as you are now "I said, looking at the emerald eyes.  
Hilda was surprised for a moment, then she smiled.

I miss you Tatsumi "Hilda said softly, and I just smiled, and then I started kissing her lips gently.

"Dahhh ... dahhh ..." Beel hit me. I'm all right Beel, thank you, I said, rubbing my green haired brat's head.

While the piece of shit looked at us with their smile.

* * *

**###**

**There-there, are you boring? What do you want? You want Hilda to be yours? You have no chance dude, I can't let it be, Because Hilda was Oga's bride. Why it always OgaxHilda? Only God who know that!**

**It's Gonna Blow  
**


End file.
